


Home for Christmas

by lovesmesomehiddles



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles
Summary: AU James Conrad x wife reader. James helps his wife settle into their new life, as well as deal with events that occurred on Skull Island.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Home for Christmas

It has been a week since James and you had returned home. You had spent who knows how long shut up at Monarch headquarters and had finally been released, only after promising you wouldn’t breathe a word about what you’d seen on the island. 

You were having a hard time returning to normal life - after seven years on Skull Island, you were not used to the luxuries of modern living. The bed was too soft, your body wasn’t used to the cold temperatures, and nightmares of creatures and experiences you had suffered haunted when you were able to sleep. You tried hard to hide the lack of sleep and terrible dreams from your husband - it had worked for a few days before James started realizing something was wrong. 

“What is it, darling? Are you worried about seeing our family again?” He asked one night. James took one of your small hands in his, stroking the back soothingly. He was concerned. The captain knew he hadn’t seen his wife in years, but he was still in tune with your moods.

“A-a little. It’s been seven years and I have no idea what to say to them,” you stuttered looking down, unable to hold his gaze any longer. You were scared about seeing your mum, but you weren’t telling your husband the whole truth. “Maybe I’ll just stay at home…we could stay at home. Just the two of us and celebrate Christmas this year.”

“And you plan on telling your Mum you’re alive when? No, love. I’m sorry, but I already told them I was coming, which means you’re coming too.” James hooked his finger under your chin and brought your face up so he could look into your eyes. “You’ll have me there, my dear. Don’t be afraid.” His hands moved to cup your face and leaned down to give a sweet kiss to your lips. Pulling back, James brings you into a warm hug, squeezing just enough.

You stiffen for a moment, but let his warmth melt your body. You put your arms around his middle and squeezed back. You felt so safe in your husband’s arms. 

The next morning was spent decorating the house. You had missed the domestic responsibilities of keeping house and you and your husband quickly found your rhythm again. Finished with your task, you went in search of James. You found him in the kitchen making lunch and dancing to a tune playing in his head. You smiled at him and thought back to times when you would cook or bake together - the fun and mischief you two had. Shaking yourself, you looked back at your husband only to find him standing right in front of you with a frown on his face.

“Sorry, love. Did you ask me something?” you asked. James tucked a stray curl behind your ear, his hands trailing down your arms until they came to your hands, where he interlaced your fingers with his. “I’m fine, honest,” you said answering his unspoken question.

He smiled down at you and leaned forward to connect your lips with his. The kiss started out sweet, but James soon pulled you flush against him, deepening it. His hands roamed your body and you moaned at the contact. His mouth traveled down your jaw to your neck while his fingers went under your shirt. Your body was on fire - you had missed his touch so much. You had almost forgotten how he made you feel, even with just a simple touch. You had been without human contact for too long, there were so many nights when memories of what James felt and tasted like was not enough. Right now, you wanted nothing more than for him to take you back to bed for the rest of the day, but guilt and unease crept in. You pulled away from the kiss. Looking down, you pulled yourself together.

“As much as I would love to continue this, you promised me a tree. No more distractions, mister,” you laughed. You snuck a look at your husband. He looked hurt and confused. You pecked him on the lips one more time. “There will be plenty of time to continue this later. I need some fresh air - I’m not used to being shut indoors for so long.” You grabbed your coat and gloves. James put on his coat and gave you a smile before putting his arm around your waist and leaving the house. 

After about an hour of searching, you two found the perfect tree. James had them take it back to your house, while you decided to enjoy the afternoon with a stroll in a nearby park. You circled the park a few times before sitting on a small bench. You snuggled into James as he draped his arm around you. Neither of you spoke for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet. You surveyed the area and noticed a young couple playing with their son. You blinked back tears at what could have been. You snuck a peek at James who was watching the family. He had a faint smile on his lips and a dreamy look in his eyes. You knew exactly what he was thinking.  
_I’m so sorry, my love_ , you thought. 

James looked down at you, concern evident in his countenance. “Y/N, are you alright? What’s wrong?” he asked.

The dam broke - you covered your face and sobbed. Years of pain, anger, and loss. James held you. He knew that you needed to let out whatever was bothering you. He knew words were useless. Calming down, you looked up at your husband.

“Let’s go home, angel,” James suggested. He kissed your forehead as you stood. 

When you made it home, James shut the door and lead you to the couch. Kneeling in front of you, he took both of your hands in his. 

“Please, Y/N, tell me what’s wrong. You don’t sleep, or if you do, it’s not very much. You haven’t let me touch you until this afternoon, and even then it was like I burned you. I am not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on,” he demanded.  
“Actually, you’ve been touching me since you found me, on that bloody island,” you started weakly. He glared at you, and you dropped your gaze.

James sighed, “I’m still your husband, love. You used to tell me everything, but now, you barely talk to me at all. I just want things to be the way they used to.”

“You know as well as I do, that things won’t be the same, James. We’ve changed over the past few years. Things happened. Things that…” you began to cry again. “Things that shouldn’t have happened, but we can’t change them. It’s all my fault.” the last part came out as a whisper.

“What do you mean? It’s not your fault,” he asked.

“You don’t know what it was like living on Skull Island. You only saw a glimpse of the horrors that I dealt with every single day.” you were angry now. You knew you shouldn’t be - your husband hadn’t done anything to be yelled at. But he let you. 

He knew it was the only way to start healing. He’d been through it before and seen his fair share of army mates experience PTSD. James stayed silent. 

“I was terrified, but I did what I had to to survive. I - I had to keep Hank and the villagers safe. I couldn’t lose anyone else. I couldn’t,” you continued. “I - I’m so sorry, James. I’m so sorry.” 

James came up and sat beside you and held you again. “What are you sorry about, darling?” he asked. “I heard nothing in that story that you need to apologize for. Tell me, please.”

“Do you remember I told you I had a surprise for you for our anniversary?” He nodded. “I was supposed to be back in plenty of time to celebrate. I was so excited to tell you, but then…the b - baby didn’t make it.”  


“Baby?” James whispered. Tears threatening to fall from his own eyes now. 

You nodded before continuing, “Yes, a baby. The helo crashed, and we were all thrown to the ground. H - Hank found me laying a few yards from the wreck. I was the only one that survived. He helped me…he was there, but I wished it was you holding me that night. You that stood beside me as I buried our child,” you sobbed again. 

James sniffed and said your name. “Please look at me, Y/N.” You shook your head. He lifted your chin gently between his thumb and forefinger so you couldn’t look away again. “It wasn’t your fault, love. You had no way of knowing any of that was going to happen. You couldn’t have controlled any of that.” 

You held his gaze. His eyes were full of love, sorrow, and tenderness. 

“Listen very carefully to me, Y/N. I under no circumstance blame you. I don’t blame you that our unborn child didn’t survive. It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault.” he emphasized. “I love you more than anything. “I’m just so thankful I found you. I didn’t want to believe that you were dead. I couldn’t - I would have felt it. I thought I was seeing things that day. I couldn’t believe it was you.” James cupped your face and leaned forward to kiss you. 

“I thought I was seeing things too. I had been out in the sun and heat for most of the day, and when I walked out of the cabin, I thought I was hallucinating. But then you came over and hugged me, and I knew you were really there,” you laughed. “You really don’t blame me?”

“Oh love, how could I? There was NO way you knew you would crash. I don’t blame you.”

You suddenly felt as if a weight was lifted from your shoulders. You smiled at your husband, who quickly reciprocated it. 

“If you want, I will gladly wait to have kids with you. I am more than happy it just being us for now, honestly,” James said sweetly.

“Thank you, James. I just need some more time to readjust to civilization. I feel a little lost,” you admitted.

“I know a little about how that feels, and I will help you the best I can,” he kissed your cheek. “Now about your nightmares. Please wake me when you have one. I am your husband, I want to know - I want to help you through them. Okay? We will talk about them or something if you want.”

You nodded and smiled. “I promise to wake you next time. Thank you, love.” You pulled James into a tight hug. At that moment both of your stomachs growled. You burst into laughter. James stood up and extended his hand to you. 

“Come, Mrs. Conrad. We will eat and then go to bed.”

“Sounds delightful, Mr. Conrad. Lead the way,” you laughed. 

Next morning:

James was woken by the early morning rays coming in through the curtains. He blinked his eyes open thinking his wife was already up. But to his delight, he found she was curled up right next to him. He smiled.

(James’ POV)

_She looks so peaceful asleep. Just like an angel - my angel. I never thought I’d see her again. How I have missed sleeping next to her, feeling her against my body, so safe and warm. We’ll be alright. She will be alright. I know that now._

James caresses your cheek and you begin to wake up. “Morning, love,” he coos. 

“Morning. How long have you been staring at me?” you ask.

“Not long enough.” James pulls you closer and you snuggle into him. “Shall we stay in bed or get some breakfast before we head out?”

You hum in response, eyes already closed again. He laughs at you. 

“It seems you still aren’t a morning person,” he teases.  
“And you still are…are you sure we can’t just stay here?”

James kisses your forehead and gets up. “Sorry angel, but no. Let’s go, lazybones. Get that cute backside of yours up.”

The car ride was too short. You started feeling nauseous and gripped the door. James sensed your nervousness and grabbed your hand and gave it a squeeze. You looked over and gave him the best smile you could muster. 

“Just breathe. It will be fine, Y/N. Trust me,” he encouraged. He parked the car in his parent’s driveway. “Ready?” You slowly nodded. 

You walked to the front door and stood against the side of the house. You silently prayed the meeting would go well.

“Mum, Dad. Happy Christmas!” James sang out. You could hear the excitement in all three voices as felicitations were exchanged. “Is Fiona here?”

“James!” It’s so good to see you! I am so glad you are finally joining us this year,” your mom said. 

You froze at her voice. You blinked back tears, you never thought you’d see or hear her again. 

“Aren’t you going to come in, dear?” Fiona asked.

“Yes, but I have a surprise. It is mostly for you, Fiona, but a present for us all,” James smiled. “I, uh, found something on my most recent trip.” He angled his body towards you, his hand outstretched. 

You took a breath, and took his hand and stepped towards him to face the audience. You smiled at your family. They were all frozen - too shocked to do or say anything. 

“Hi, Mum.”

“Y/N, is it really you?” you nodded. She threw herself at you and hugged you like there was no tomorrow. You let loose the tears. Finally, she pulled back and you gave her a real smile this time. 

James’ parents swooped in a gave you hugs too. They ushered you all inside and started asking questions all at once. You shrank back a little, too overwhelmed. Your husband came to the rescue. 

“Mum why don’t we all sit down at the table and enjoy the food. We can ask questions later,” he urged.

****

The meal was delicious. You ate so much but enjoyed every bite. After dishes were cleared, everyone went to the living room. James sat on an overstuffed chair and pulled on his lap. He hugged your close and kissed the crook of your neck. You smiled and closed your eyes at the sensation. He nudged you with his nose, letting you know that he was there.

You told your family the story, leaving out the gory details that would have only worried them. Questions were asked and answered. You told them about Hank and the villagers. James filled in some details of his own story. 

A while later, you had been filled in on everything you had missed over the last seven years. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. No one seemed to know who it could be. You turned to your husband who was trying to conceal a smile.  
Alright Conrad, spill,” you demanded. 

“Well, Mrs. Conrad, that is for you. One of your Christmas presents. Go open the door.”

Opening the door, you were met with a Merry Christmas. Your jaw dropped. You couldn’t believe who it was.  
“You gonna let us in, Slugger?”

“Hank!” you shouted. You gave him a bear hug. Pulling away, you invited them in. “How? What?” you were shocked.

“Well, your husband here, invited us. Said you were having a rough time and thought you might need a familiar face.”

“I am so glad to see you, Hank.” you wiped your eyes. “Ugh, I have so much since I got home, it’s a wonder I still have water left inside me.” Everyone laughed.

You introduced Hank to your mom and James’ parents. Hank then introduced his wife and son. 

“Let’s have dessert now,” Diane offered. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Hank agreed. 

“Seems you’re always showing up when there’s food, why is that?” you joked.

“It’s a gift, Slugger. What can I say?” he winked. 

Everyone was talking and laughing. You needed a breather so you took a few plates to the kitchen. You stood at the sink and looked at your family and friends. You smiled. Lost in your own thoughts, you were brought back by two hands sneaking around your waist. You leaned back into James. 

“I was worried about you, love. I didn’t know where you had gone,” he whispered in your ear. 

“I needed a minute. And then I got caught up in watching our family all getting along.” You placed your hands over his. “Thank you, so much James.” You turned your head and kissed his lips. 

“We do have a great family, don’t we?” You hummed in response. 

You two stood there for a moment. 

“James, I’ve been thinking,” you began. You turned to face him completely. His hands still resting on your waist. You fiddled with his shirt. “I don’t want to wait. I want to start a family now with you.”

“Are you sure, Y/N? You don’t have to make a decision now.”

You snaked your arms around his neck. “I am positive. I was just scared I would disappoint you again. But I know that with you by my side, we can face anything that comes our way.” You stood on your tip-toes and kissed his lips.

A voice from behind you interrupted your moment. “Excuse the interruption. I assume you told him then?”

You laughed and faced Hank. “I did…and you were right.” 

Hank smiled. “Well, I think we’re gonna leave now. It’s been a long day for us.”

“Oh, ok,” you said. Um, are you staying for a bit?”

“Yeah, we are. We’ll see each other more, don’t worry kid.” 

When the guests left, it was just you and James in the living room. You were sitting on his lap again. 

You leaned in, “I was thinking we could start tonight,” you whispered in his ear. He raised his brow in shock. You laughed and bit your lip. 

“Mum, we’re leaving now too,” he practically yelled. He leaped out of the chair and set you down, causing you to giggle. 

As soon as the door closed behind you, James pushed you against it and attacked your lips. He couldn’t wait any longer. He deepened the kiss, pouring all the love and want for you into it. He pressed his body to yours and you moaned. You broke apart to catch your breaths, resting your forehead against his. 

Happy Christmas, Y/N. I love you.”

“I love you too, James.”  
He pecked your lips before picking you up and carried you upstairs. 

A few months later…

“I have a present for you, love.” You smiled as you handed your husband a small package.

He shook the gift, trying to guess what it could be.  
“Oh, just open it, Conrad.”

James ripped the paper off the box. He carefully opened the lid and frowned slightly at its contents. He held up a tiny pair of trainers. “Pretty sure these won’t fit, Y/N,” he said.

“You’re right.” You put your hand on your stomach. “But in another few months, they will.”

His eyes lit up. “Really?” he whispered. You nodded. James dropped the shoes, picked you up and spun you around. You laughed as he set you down. “Best present ever,” he said leaning down and kissed you.

“Happy birthday, James.”

“Thank you, love.”  



End file.
